parappatherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Chin
Joe Chin (ジョー・チン Jō Chin) is a proud dog and Parappa's rival for Sunny Funny's love, as well as a pseudo-member of Parappa's group of friends. Fiction PaRappa The Rapper He is arguably the antagonist in PaRappa The Rapper as he makes several attempts to woo Sunny with his bravery and luxury, but Sunny is uninterested and flees during his overlong speeches. PaRappa is however oblivious to this and is the only one of his group of friends to consider Joe Chin to be both a rival for Sunny Funny as a friend of the group. At the end of Stage 6: Parappa's Live Rap With MC King Kong Mushi, Joe Chin thanks everyone as he assumes the party was held for him. UmJammer Lammy In UmJammer Lammy, Joe Chin is not part of the plot, but his influence is immense. He made himself the Joe Chin brand and opened up a variety of businesses ranging from donation organisations, brand products and he even took credit for creating UmJammer Lammy NOW! as well as being the guide to the manual of the UmJammer Lammy game. His in-game appearance are background gags. *Before Stage 1: I Am A Master And You!, when MilkCan is at the diner, Joe Chin passes by in his enormous car wearing and enormous cape and waves at the audience and/or MilkCan who do not notice him. *The first Casino trigger Lammy gets in Stage 2: Fire Fire!! comes from an advertisement on top of a building for Joe's Casino. Win Big with Joe! When reaching "COOL" in this stage, Joe Chin is found in a hot tub on top of the burning building, not minding (or knowing) it is ablaze. *In Stage 5: Power Off! Power On!, Paul Chuck's lyrics include him shouting to NEVER use Joe Chin's Chains for cutting down trees. Paul's reasoning might be having tried them out and them being faulty, as was shown more of Joe's product are, or he disagrees with Joe's hypocritical shady marketing; Joe Chin sells chains and runs an organization to stop deforestation. PaRappa The Rapper 2 In PaRappa The Rapper 2, he is even further from the main character's events and mostly appears as an easter-egg. *In Stage 2's Cutscene his company logo "Joe Chin Co." is depicted on a truck trailer. He drives by in his gigantic car when Journalist Greenblat is reporting on the noodlezation of foods. Supposedly he tried to wave to the camera, but the cameraman is standing the opposite direction. *During Stage 4: Sista Moosesha, he sits in a hot tub at the top of the climbing wall at the military facility, in the company of another dog girl character. If Parappa fails a line in the game, both Joe and the dog girl will splash Parappa with water. Discography "Joe Chin Is Here" (PaRappa The Rapper) "Joe Chin's Natural Preservation" (Um Jammer Lammy) "Joe Chin's Chain Saw" "Joe Chin's Laptop Computer" "Joe Chin's Shopping Now!" "Jam Chin" (MilkCan) Shout Outs! & Shout Louds! "Parappa's Live Rap With MC King Kong Mushi", on 3:33, where Joe gives thanks for the party. "Power Off! Power On!", on 1:03 and 2:09, Paul Chuck urges to not use Joe Chin's chains. "Power Off! Power On!", Milkcan version, 1:12 and 2:19, where Katy Kat joins Paul Chuck. "The New Plan", Parappa's Mixtape, 1:04, where he makes mention of Joe Chin. Personality & Habits Parappa and Joe share the trait of being delusional, Parappa being overly anxious and Joe being overly confident. More often than not, Joe Chin comes off as unaware on how he is perceived. Although Parappa often fantasizes Joe Chin as part of his friend group, Joe is never included in activities. Trivia * Never use Joe Chin's chains for chainsaws, or anything else made by Joe Chin for that matter, because as the cutscenes of Ma-san in UmJammer Lammy show; they are prone to failing. * Joe Chin's car has a maximum speed of 200,000 MPH (rounded down), according to PJ Berri. Category:Characters Category:PaRappa The Rapper Category:UmJammer Lammy Category:PaRappa The Rapper 2